When engaging an adversary in a hostile situation, the element of surprise can often be the difference between victory and defeat. As such, the ability to approach the adversary without being detected for as long as possible is highly desirable. Often, however, when a vehicle having an engine and/or other noise-generating components is used to engage the adversary, the amount of time the vehicle is able to go undetected may be reduced because the adversary is, at times, able to hear the vehicle before he/she is able to see the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for diminishing the effects of an acoustic signature of a vehicle while the vehicle is en route to a destination. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.